Epilog zu Folge 2x13  Das Grauen aus der Tiefe
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Nachwirkungen der Rettung - ist das Virus wirklich besiegt?


Fringe

Staffel 2

Epilog zu Folge 2x13 „Das Grauen aus der Tiefe"

Rating: PG

Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene

Pairing: Peter/Olivia

Anmerkung: Manche Folgen sind einfach zu schnell zu Ende – ich spinne sie dann noch ein Stück weiter *g*. Den Inhalt der Folge 2x13 setze ich als bekannt voraus.

* * *

_Nachdem Peter und alle anderen Infizierten das Gegenmittel erhalten haben, werden sie in ein Militärkrankenhaus verlegt. Walter, Astrid und Olivia helfen bei der Versorgung der Patienten._

Olivia Dunham ließ sich neben Peters Bett erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken. Alle Patienten lagen jetzt hier auf der Isolierstation, an Überwachungsmonitore angeschlossen und mit Infusionen versorgt. Die meisten schliefen ihren Betäubungs-Rausch aus – auch Peter Bishop lag regungslos, mit bleichem Gesicht und dunklen Augenringen in den Kissen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte sein Gesicht. Er trug jetzt einen Krankenhauskittel und eine der Schwestern hatte ihm - so gut es ging - den Schmutz vom Kampf in der Tiefgarage abgewaschen. Trotzdem ließ sein Anblick wieder das Bild in Olivia aufsteigen, wie er mit der Waffe auf sie zielte, sie angriff wie ein Berserker und sie zwang, all ihre Kraft und ihr Können im Kampf gegen ihn einzusetzen. Es waren fürchterliche Minuten als sie dachte, sie hätte ihn verloren. Wie John. Wie Charly.

Hätte sie das noch einmal verkraftet? Sie seufzte auf. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Gefühle zu sortieren. Sie hatte ihren FBI-Partner John Scott geliebt, und war von ihm hintergangen worden. Sie hatte ihrem Kollegen Charly vertraut – und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es zum Schluss nicht mehr Charly gewesen war, sondern irgendein „Ding" das vorgab, Charly zu sein - saß die Empfindung, auch von ihm irgendwie betrogen worden zu sein, wie ein kleiner Stachel in ihr. Und Peter? Er hatte Geheimnisse, dunkle Seiten, sie wusste kaum etwas über seine Vergangenheit - aber trotzdem war da diese Sicherheit, dass sie ihm blind vertrauen konnte. Ein warmes, gutes Gefühl. Es machte ihr bei genauerer Betrachtung ein wenig Angst. Ließ sie sich nur von seinen bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten und seinem liebenswerten Charme blenden, oder war da wirklich mehr? Und wenn ja – was war es?

Peter wurde unruhig, wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Der Monitor zeigte einen beschleunigten Puls. Sofort war sie neben ihm.

„Peter?"

Keine Reaktion. Ihr Partner lag nun zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite. Er schwitzte jetzt heftig. Alarmiert sah sich Olivia nach Hilfe um – Dr. Walter Bishop kümmerte sich gerade einige Betten weiter um ein anderes Virus-Opfer und nickte ihr zu: „Gleich!" Um nicht untätig sein zu müssen feuchtete sie am nahen Waschbecken rasch eines der Handtücher an, wischte Peter damit vorsichtig über die Stirn und kühlte seinen Nacken.

Kurz drauf stand Walter am Bett seines Sohnes, kontrollierte die Infusion und checkte die Werte auf dem Monitor.

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Er wird wohl noch ein paar schlimme Stunden haben."

„Warum? Was ist los Walter?"

„Peter war von den Überlebenden am längstem dem Virus ausgesetzt. Sein Körper war sehr geschwächt, aber das Virus hat ihn am Leben erhalten, aufgeputscht, um die Chance der weiteren Ausbreitung aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich denke, dass er so etwas wie Entzugserscheinungen bekommt. Krämpfe, vermutlich. Schmerzen am ganzen Körper." erklärte Walter sachlich. Er schien sich in seine Wissenschaftswelt geflüchtet zu haben. In rationale Erklärungen und nüchterne Tatsachenbetrachtungen.

Peter drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Noch immer schien er nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Sein Atem ging heftiger. Walter klappte das Gitter an der Seite des Bettes nach oben. „Zur Sicherheit."

Dann drückte er Olivia eine Einweg-Nierenschale in die Hand.

„Die werden sie gleich brauchen. Ich muss mich um die anderen Patienten kümmern."

„Aber was…" setzte Olivia an.

„Dr. Bishop?" rief eine der Schwestern vom hinteren Ende der Station. Walter folgte dem Ruf ohne Zögern und die FBI-Agentin stand wieder alleine am Bett ihres Kollegen. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht, denn kurz darauf richtete sich Peter mit einem Stöhnen auf und fing an zu würgen. Olivia schaffte es gerade noch zu verhindern, dass sein Mageninhalt auf dem Bett landen konnte. Sie stützte Peter im Rücken und fühlte, wie er von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Dann war der Anfall vorbei, er sank schwer in ihren Arm und sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, um ihn besser halten zu können. Astrid war in der Nähe, nahm ihr die Schale ab und reichte ein frisches Tuch.

„Entschuldige," murmelte Peter benommen.

„Alles ok" erwiderte Olivia, „dein Vater meint, dass du dich noch eine Weile schlecht fühlen wirst, aber das geht vorbei." ‚_Jedenfalls hoffe ich das_', setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie säuberte ihm das Gesicht, gab ihm einen Schluck aus dem Wasserbecher, den jemand vorsorglich neben das Bett gestellt hatte und ließ ihn dann behutsam wieder in die Kissen gleiten.

Bei der Aktion war der Ärmel ihrer Bluse hochgerutscht – auf ihrem Unterarm waren der Bluterguss und die Schrammen von Peters Fußtritt zu sehen, mit dem er vor ein paar Stunden während des Kampfes verhindert hatte, dass sie wieder an ihre Waffe gelangen konnte. Nachdenklich inspizierte sie ihre Verletzung. Was hätte sie getan, wenn sie die Pistole wieder in die Finger bekommen hätte? Hätte sie Peter verletzen oder gar töten können? Um ihn zu stoppen, wäre mehr als nur ein relativ harmloser Schuss in den Oberarm nötig gewesen – das Virus hatte ihn völlig im Griff gehabt. Hätte sie abgedrückt? ER hatte es nicht fertiggebracht, hatte einfach nur geknurrt: „Liegenbleiben!" und war verschwunden.

Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass Peter sie still beobachtete. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach, er schwitzte nach wie vor. Rasch zog sie den Ärmel wieder herunter.

„Möchtest du noch etwas Wasser?" fragte sie ihn. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und krümmte sich dann leise stöhnend zusammen.

Olivia blickte umher und suchte die Station nach Dr. Bishop ab. Irgendetwas musste man Peter doch geben können, ein Schmerzmittel, etwas zur Entspannung… auch einige der anderen Patienten wurden unruhig und zeigten jetzt Entzugssymptome – wenngleich nicht so stark.

„Walter?" Sie hatte ihn entdeckt und winkte ihn heran. „Können Sie irgendetwas für Peter tun?"

„Sein Organismus ist vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Abbauprodukte des Virus und des Gegenmittels zu verarbeiten. Das Immunsystem ist in Aufruhr, und das ist auch gut so. Ich kann aber unmöglich abschätzen, wie weitere Medikamente wirken würden und ob sie überhaupt hilfreich wären. Er würde auf jeden Fall starke Schmerzmittel brauchen, Morphine zum Beispiel, aber die dämpfen die Atmung." Walter dachte kurz nach. „Nein, es ist einfach zu riskant. Er bekommt weiterhin diese Infusion, um seine Elektrolyte wieder zu normalisieren - das muss reichen."

Er strich seinem Sohn zärtlich über das schweißfeuchte Haar. „Es tut mir leid, Junge."

…

In den folgenden Stunden war Olivia ständig an der Seite von Peter, stützte ihn, wenn Krämpfe durch seinen Körper jagten, verhinderte, dass er in seiner Unrast aus dem Bett fiel oder sich die Infusion herauszog, wechselte kühlende Umschläge, massierte verkrampfte Muskeln, befeuchtete seine aufgesprungenen Lippen und hielt den Überwachungsmonitor im Blick. Walter, der von den CDC-Leuten in Beschlag genommen wurde, hatte Anweisung gegeben ihn sofort zu holen, falls die Herzfrequenz gefährlich hoch stieg - doch das war glücklicher Weise nicht der Fall.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hielt sie Peter in ihren Armen, er zitterte vor Schwäche und Schmerz. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie etwas auf ihr linkes Handgelenk tropfte und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es Blut war! Verdammt! Hatte sie sich doch angesteckt? Hatte sie jetzt Nasenbluten, wie all die anderen Virusopfer? Hektisch griff sie sich an die Nase. Nichts. Es musste Peters Blut sein! Trotz seines Zustandes hatte er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Fahrig wischte er sich über das Gesicht und starrte dann auf seine blutverschmierte Hand.

„Olivia, verschwinde…" murmelte er heiser und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

Astrid, die die ganze Zeit wie ein guter Geist zwischen den Betten patrollierte und half wo es Not tat, hatte bemerkt, was vor sich ging. „Walter! Wir brauchen hier Ihr Test-Set, schnell!" Sie war schon dabei, sich Schutzhandschuhe überzustreifen.

Während sich Olivia hektisch wusch und desinfizierte, testete Walter Bishop wenig später mit zitternden Fingern eine Speichel-Probe seines Sohnes auf das Virus. Es konnte nicht sein – er hatte ihm eine ausreichende Menge Gegenmittel verabreicht. Aber was wenn…

Die Flüssigkeit im Teströhrchen färbte sich. Orange. Entwarnung.

„Es ist keine neue Infektion." Erleichtert seufzte der Wissenschaftler auf. „Es ist nur normales Nasenbluten – die Gefäße sind noch angegriffen und müssen erst richtig abheilen. Astrid, würden Sie bitte einen Eisbeutel für Peter holen?"

Kurz darauf wachte Olivia Dunham wieder am Bett ihres Kollegen, stand ihm zur Seite und half ihm bei seiner rastlosen Suche nach einer halbwegs bequemen Liegeposition. Gegen 4 Uhr morgens ließen Peters Symptome schließlich langsam nach und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Auch Olivia war völlig erschöpft. Mit dem Vorsatz, den Überwachungsmonitor weiter im Blick halten zu wollen, machte sie es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem und war kurz darauf eingenickt. Sie merkte kaum, dass Astrid sie kurz weckte, auf eine Liege in der Nähe bugsierte und in eine Decke hüllte.

…

Einige Stunden später drang Stimmengemurmel zu ihr durch. Nachdem sie sich blinzelnd orientiert hatte, sah sie Peter mit Kissen gestützt im Bett sitzen, wie er sich mit seinem Vater unterhielt. Die Krise schien endgültig vorüber zu sein. Erleichter schloss sie die Augen wieder. So einen Tag wie den vergangenen musste sie erst einmal verdauen.

„… da war es nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, das Gegenmittel herzustellen!" hörte sie Walter sagen.

„Schwefelverbindungen im Meerrettich - das war eine geniale Idee von dir."

„Oh, Astrid und Olivia gebührt aber auch ein Teil des Ruhms. Ich war dabei zu resignieren, aber Astrid hat mich motiviert. Und Olivia… du hättest sie erleben sollen!"

„Ich war dabei, Walter, und habe leider alles getan, um sie zu behindern." erwiderte Peter zerknirscht.

„Das war nicht deine Schuld, Junge, das weißt du. Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

„Was? Von Olivia niedergeschlagen zu werden?"

„Na, wie es sich angefühlt hat, von einem Virus kontrolliert zu werden. Hast du das bewusst erlebt? Gab es eine Verbindung zu diesem Parasiten?"

„Nein, es war eher ein starker Drang, das zu tun was ich getan habe. Bis ich die Waffe in der Hand hatte und auf Olivia zielte. Da war… eine Grenze erreicht, die ich nicht überschreiten konnte. Zum Glück."

„Ja, zum Glück. Sie hat sich in den letzten Stunden so rührend um dich gekümmert. Eine der Schwestern hier wollte sie ablösen, aber das hat sie abgelehnt. Olivia ist toll!"

„Nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, habe ich ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen."

„Warum? Weil du ihr auf die Hose gekotzt hast?"

„Ich habe WAS?"

„Nein, das war ein Scherz," beschwichtigte Walter,"du hast brav die Schüssel getroffen. Wie damals…"

Olivia wollte nicht weiter lauschen, obwohl es sie insgeheim interessiert hätte, was es mit der Krankheit in Peters Kindheit auf sich hatte, über die Walter immer nur andeutungsweise sprach. Sie setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine zum Boden. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam sie und ließ sie schwanken.

„Langsam, langsam, Olivia! Sie haben wahrlich genug geleistet, Sie sollten sich weiter ausruhen." Walter war zur Stelle, hielt sie an der Schulter bis sich ihr Kreislauf wieder gefangen hatte.

„Mir geht es gut" erwiderte sie. „Danke Walter!"

Sie stand auf, ging zu Peters Bett herüber und widerstand dem ersten Impuls, ihn voller Freude über seine Genesung zu umarmen. Die Intimität der letzten Stunden war verflogen, schien ihr plötzlich unangemessen zu sein. Stattdessen berührte sie ihn nur leicht am Arm, lächelte scheu und fragte: „Alles wieder ok?"

„Alles bestens, dank deiner Pflege."

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann es dir wieder besser gehen würde."

„Gar nichts gemacht? Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung!" grinste Peter und freute sich offensichtlich, dass er sie in Verlegenheit bringen konnte.

„Das hast du alles nur geträumt." gab sie halbherzig zurück.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?" fragte er mit leicht besorgter Miene. „Ich habe dir – fürchte ich – gestern Abend ganz ordentlich zugesetzt."

„Keine Sorge. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Prellungen." versichere Olivia. „Außerdem habe ich auch ganz gut mitgehalten, glaube ich."

„Ja, doch, dein Konter war nicht von schlechten Eltern," gab Peter zu.

„Du hast nicht geschossen… also… ich… hätte vermutlich abgedrückt, wenn ich an die Waffe gekommen wäre. Und hätte mir mein restliches Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht." Sie schüttelte sich, um den Gedanken daran zu verscheuchen, was ihr nicht gelang.

„Du hättest mich nicht erschossen." Peters Tonfall ließ offen, ob es sich um eine Frage oder eine Feststellung handelte.

„Die Leute von der CDC hatten mir gezeigt was passieren würde, wenn sich das Virus ausgebreitet." Olivia biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber es ist ja alles gut gelaufen. Happy End." stellte sie abschließend fest.

Walter hatte fasziniert zugehört. „Also, meine Vorstellung von einem Happy End wäre jetzt ein Milchshake mit einer Riesenportion Himbeer-Sirup. Ob wir das wohl hier irgendwo bekommen könnten, Olivia?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Walter, aber wir können uns gerne auf die Suche machen. Ich könnte auch ein flüssiges Frühstück gebrauchen" Mit einem charmanten Lächeln hakte sie sich bei dem Wissenschaftler unter, warf Peter einen vielsagenden Blick zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite des Bettes waren, bemerkte der alte Mann ernst und mit leiser Stimme: „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sich nicht wieder in einen Kollegen verlieben wollen. Aber Gefühle kann man nicht steuern, glauben Sie mir, Olivia!"

„Walter…" setzte Olivia zu einer Erwiderung an, wurde von ihm jedoch gleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Auf der Herfahrt habe ich einen Starbucks gesehen, gleich um die Ecke. Ob die wohl gute Milchshakes haben?"


End file.
